Hyrule Warriors The Warriors' Fall
by PinkMagikarpFF
Summary: Et si les héros ne gagnaient pas ? Fanfiction courte.
1. Chapitre 1 bleu foncé

CHAPITRE 1 : Bleu foncé

La réjouissance a été de courte durée, les ténèbres sont de nouveau revenues. Ganondorf, démon qui était scellé par l'épée de légende, que Link a retiré, Lana a dit que c'était sans danger. Elle se sent coupable, est-ce de sa faute ? Link lui rassure que non et puis, il a besoin de cette épée pour sauver Hyrule non ? La sorcière aux cheveux bleus lui déclare qu'elle va protéger le château de Ganondorf et de ces sbires, Xanto et Ghirahim. Elle doit protéger la Triforce de la force qu'elle a gardée.

\- Tu es folle d'aller seule !

\- Impa vient avec moi ! Repose-toi avec Zelda, elle est fatiguée.

Zelda est allongée sur un sofa, épuisée et les ténèbres la rendent presque malade, Link lui donne une potion pour qu'elle aille mieux. Proxie reste près de la princesse, pour l'encourager et qu'elle ne doit pas perdre espoir, ils vont gagner ! Le héros reste quand même vigilant, il surveille Impa et Lana de loin, Zelda est juste trop fatiguée pour bouger. Des gardes restent autour d'elle et ils demandent à Link de partir, il ne comprend pas, elle est son amie après tout.

\- Laissez-la ! Elle est fatiguée, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- C'est mon amie, j'ai le droit de rester avec elle !

Link part du salon, en laissant couler des larmes sur son visage, il se retient d'insulter les gardes. Il est en colère et il ne sait même pas pourquoi, il veut rester avec Zelda ? Il veut aller sur le champ de bataille ? Tout se mélange dans sa tête.

Le héros va sur le champ de bataille, il affronte quelques monstres, qui sont devenus simples face à la calamité qui l'attend, Ganondorf. Xanto et Ghirahim sont hors de sa vision, sauf qu'il voit quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Le corps sans vie de Impa gisant sur le sol, il a envie de vomir, de hurler, il pense à Zelda, c'était la nourrice, comment va t-elle le vivre ? La princesse ne croira jamais Link s'il lui dit que sa nourrice est décédée, tuée par l'ennemi. Lana arrive derrière Link et voit la catastrophe.

\- Au nom d'Hylia, c'est un cauchemar !

\- C'est Ganondorf qui l'a tué, remarque Proxie.

Ca met le héros très en colère, il veut tuer les ennemis le plus vite possible, Lana appelle à l'aide, Midona, Darunia et Fay viennent à leur secours. Midona, la princesse du crépuscule, va se battre directement contre Xanto, qui a usurpé son trône, Fay se dirige vers Ghirahim, il veut prendre le contrôle de Célesbourg, monde parallèle. Darunia et Link décident d'aller affronter Ganondorf, pour venger Impa, la bataille fait rage. La sorcière blanche s'occupe de protéger le corps d'Impa, la princesse d'Hyrule arrive sur le champ de bataille, elle a repris des forces, elle se met à crier quand elle voit le cadavre de sa gouvernante. Ses hurlements résonnent dans la plaine, malgré le fracas des armes et les cris pendant le combat. Elle s'agenouille sur le sol, en pleurant, ne sachant que faire, elle se met à prier la Déesse.

Des gardes et Lana aident Zelda à déplacer le corps d'Impa hors du champ de bataille, elle qui avait porté Zelda quand elle était bébé, c'est autour de la princesse de le faire et ça lui brise le cœur. Elle demande subitement à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus :

\- Où est Link ? J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Il se bat contre Ganondorf, avec Darunia.

\- J'ai peur pour lui… s'inquiète Zelda.

Elle est désespérée, ils n'y arriveront jamais, l'ennemi est plus puissant qu'ils l'avaient imaginé, la princesse se dit que sa stratégie est ratée. Les deux femmes veulent enterrer Impa mais elles n'ont pas d'outils nécessaires. Il faudrait une pelle, elles n'en ont pas sous la main, il faut demander aux habitants du coin. Zelda se dirige vers une maison, de paysans pauvres, ils lui ouvrent la porte, elle veut absolument une pelle, la femme du fermier lui donne en donne une.

\- Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Elle prend l'outil et elle part le plus vite possible, Lana l'attend, accroupie près du cadavre de la Sheikah. Cette vision lui donne la nausée mais elle doit enterrer sa nourrice pour ne pas que des monstres détruisent son corps. Zelda commence à creuser la terre humide, toujours les yeux humides à cause de ses pleurs, au bout de quelques minutes, elle arrête, fatiguée et déprimée par cet événement morbide. Lana prend la pelle des mains de Zelda et creuse.

\- Fuyez !

\- Non, on veut t'aider ! prévient Midona.

\- Fuyez juste, vous allez mourir ! répète Link.

Fay et Darunia se regardent perdus, Midona continue d'attaquer, elle ne perd pas espoir. La princesse du crépuscule, toujours dans sa forme maudite donne des coups à Xanto et Ghirahim, pour les repousser, Link se protège avec son bouclier et esquive les puissants coups de Ganondorf.

\- Tiens, elle n'est pas là ta princesse ? ricane l'homme aux longs cheveux rouges, de sa voix rauque.

Le héros ne répond rien et continue d'attaquer, Ganondorf le menace de briser les os de la princesse Zelda, Link se sent mal. Il se retourne et voit une scène effroyable, Xanto qui porte un coup fatal sur Midona, qui tombe raide sur le sol. Link est déchaîné, il se retourne et plante son épée dans le torse de l'usurpateur des ombres.

\- Arrêtez de m'enlever mes amis !

\- Le monde n'est pas tout rose mon gars, rigole Ghirahim.

Link s'était idéalisé un monde parfait avec ses amis, qu'ils allaient sauver Hyrule, ça a l'air mal parti, il a trop pris la confiance. Midona disparaît dans une multitude de petits carrés sombres, étrange, son cadavre n'est pas resté comme celui de la Sheikah. Darunia et Fay restent là, à l'écart mais ils sont présents. Ils ont la peur au ventre, la peur de mourir, de sombrer dans la nuit éternelle. Fay a un mauvais pressentiment, c'est peut-être un esprit mais elle a peur de la mort, elle veut pas perdre face à Ghirahim. Elle considère Link comme son maître, il est le gardien de l'épée de légende, comme le héros des cieux.


	2. Chapitre 2 bleu gris

CHAPITRE 2 bleu gris

Link se bat sans relâche, mais le Gerudo aux cheveux rouges ne flanche pas, impossible de le battre. Darunia et Fay peinent à attaquer Ghirahim, il résiste et se téléporte grâce à ses pouvoirs. L'esprit de l'épée, Fay, fait tout pour tuer son ennemi, elle virevolte et essaie de le frapper. Elle se transforme en épée pour le trancher. Le roi des Gorons reste près de Link et l'aide, avec son lourd marteau, le héros combat comme un fou, il veut sauver le royaume, il veut aussi sauver Zelda.

La princesse et Lana ont fini de creuser la tombe, elles placent le corps d'Impa dans le trou, Zelda continue de pleurer, elle dépose des fleurs de toutes les couleurs sur sa nourrice.

\- Adieu Impa, j'espère que tu seras heureuse avec la Déesse Hylia, je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu étais comme ma mère, tu m'as éduqué, tu as presque tout fait. Merci du fond de mon cœur.

Elle s'incline, elle demande ensuite à Lana de la recouvrir de terre, elle continue de prier la Déesse Hylia. La sorcière se retient de pleurer en voyant Zelda dans cet état, elle reste neutre et sourit dès que la blonde la regarde. Elle voit Link et Darunia arriver vers elles, le héros met ses mains sur les épaules de Zelda, elle hurle de panique.

\- C'est moi, du calme…

\- Impa était déjà morte quand tu es arrivé ?

\- Oui… C'était trop tard, répond Link.

La princesse s'accroupit par terre et sanglote, elle a envie de faire un câlin à Link, mais elle se retient, ce n'est pas le moment. Elle a besoin de réconfort, maintenant, elle veut de l'affection. Proxie apparaît et propose aux guerriers de se reposer dans une auberge, Zelda s'exclame :

\- Où sont Midona et Fay ? Vont-elles venir ?

\- Elles sont mortes, dit Link, d'un air grave.

Il retient aussi ses larmes, qui menacent de lui piquer les yeux si elles ne coulent pas. Zelda prend la main de Link et elle le regarde dans les yeux, elle murmure :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va venger nos amis. Ils doivent reposer en paix.

Il lui fait un sourire en réponse, il sait qu'au fond de lui, les chances de sauver Hyrule sont minces.

Les guerriers arrivent à trouver une auberge ouverte et non détruite, le propriétaire les accueille et leur donne une clé, pour une chambre, avec quatre lits individuels. Zelda va directement dans son lit habillée, de même pour les autres, Link prend le lit à côté de celui de la princesse. Lana est entre Zelda et Darunia pour les emplacements, le Goron est déjà dans son lit à ronfler, la princesse pleure et Link a l'air perdu en regardant le plafond. Les morts pendant la guerre hantent les héros et si c'était eux les prochains ? La peur tiraille leurs entrailles, ils se sentent faibles face au chaos. Ils croyaient réussir, après avoir tué Cya, ils pensaient que ce serait simple, qu'ils seraient près du but. Zelda a envie de hurler dans son oreiller, de frapper le matelas, de lâcher sa colère, sa haine contre le seigneur du malin. Son royaume est en train de partir en miettes et elle est impuissante, le héros est pourtant là, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Elle finit par s'endormir, en réfléchissant à des stratégies pour vaincre l'ennemi, elle sombre dans de terribles cauchemars.

Link est seul, face à Ganon, le sanglier démoniaque, il brandit l'épée de légende devant le monstre. La bête articule des paroles étranges, floues, impossible de les comprendre, les oreilles de Link bourdonnent, il n'entend plus rien. Sans réfléchir, il saute sur le monstre pour lui asséner un puissant coup, il se prend un coup de griffe, qui le propulse assez loin dans la plaine. Il a très mal au ventre, il a envie de vomir, il a l'impression que son ventre se vide complètement, il voit ses organes sortir par sa bouche, sensation très désagréable, insoutenable. Du sang et de la bile se répandent sur l'herbe sèche, son corps n'est plus qu'une coquille vide.

Le chevalier se réveille en criant, il se lève rapidement de son lit et se tape la tête, pour être sûr d'être réveillé. Il transpire et panique, il ne s'arrête pas de marcher rapidement dans la pièce. Il est choqué par ce cauchemar, tout à fait nauséabond. Il court dans toute l'auberge, en essayant de trouver la sortie pour se retrouver dehors, l'air est frais et la nuit est calme. Link s'allonge par terre et il tremble comme une feuille, Zelda arrive après l'avoir entendu, elle s'agenouille près de lui et vérifie sa température en posant sa main sur son front. Il est bouillant.

\- Tu es malade Link.

\- Non, je ne suis pas malade et vous n'êtes pas infirmière ! s'énerve Link.

\- Calme-toi je t'en supplie ! Tu as dû faire un horrible cauchemar, raconte-moi, si ça peut t'aider.

Link reste silencieux, il croise les bras et regarde le ciel étoilé, des larmes glissent lentement sur ses joues. Il tourne sa tête vers Zelda et il la questionne :

\- Pourquoi vous tenez tellement à moi ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Il se lève et repart dormir, Link est si sec, la princesse ne comprend pas trop pourquoi il lui demande ceci. Évidemment qu'elle tient à lui, elle tient au héros, son seul et unique espoir, avant il y avait Impa. La blonde revient dans la chambre, elle se met dans son lit et essaie de dormir, elle entend Link claquer des dents sous sa couette, il frissonne et gémit de douleur.

Zelda se lève et va le voir encore une fois, elle veut l'aider.

\- Link, où as-tu mal ?

\- Partout ! Je vais vomir mes organes !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

La princesse va réveiller Lana et elle la supplie d'aider Link, qui est malade. La sorcière aux cheveux bleus se lève et elle observe Link, qui a l'air vraiment mal en point, il est tout pâle. Elle utilise sa magie sur le chevalier souffrant, ça devrait le soulager rassure Lana.

\- Il faut le laisser dormir Zelda, il est épuisé. Tu es très fatiguée aussi.

\- Oui, tu as raison !

Elles vont dormir et laissent Link tranquille, Darunia dort toujours, il ne s'est pas réveillé, son sommeil est trop lourd. Voir ses amies Midona et Fay mourir lui a fait quelque chose, il s'est endormi vite, comme pour s'échapper dans ses rêves, qui se sont transformés en cauchemars.

Le lendemain, Link se réveille en premier, il se sent mieux. Il va dans le restaurant de l'auberge pour manger, Zelda entend ses pas, elle se lève à son tour, elle a hâte de voir s'il va bien. Elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle, le souvenir de sa nourrice lui revient en tête, elle essaie de l'oublier, ça la rend triste.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? interroge Link.

\- Pas vraiment… soupire Zelda, j'espère que tu vas mieux.

\- Oui. Mangez quelque chose.

Zelda fait non de la tête, elle n'a pas faim, la mort d'Impa et de ses amies et difficile à gérer. Link insiste :

\- Mangez. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir dépérir.

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim je t'ai dit.

Le héros ne force pas plus, il est agacé qu'elle ne veuille pas se nourrir. Darunia et Lana arrivent vers les deux Hyliens, ils s'assoient sans rien dire. L'ambiance est froide et tendue. Zelda ne mange rien, les autres guerriers la regardent d'une manière étrange, ou plutôt inquiète.

La princesse a fini par manger un petit peu, sinon elle ne pourrait pas tenir debout. Les guerriers sont maintenant prêts à retourner se battre, ils ont quand même peur, est-ce qu'ils vont survivre ?


	3. Chapitre 3 bleu ciel

CHAPITRE 3 bleu ciel

Ganondorf et son laquais Ghirahim sont toujours dans Hyrule à roder, ils font fuir la population, Zelda voit son royaume s'engouffrer dans le chaos petit à petit. Ses parents ont travaillé dur pour que Hyrule devienne une grande puissance guerrière et économique et elle gâche tout, elle se sent incapable. Des capitaines d'Hyrule restent près de la princesse pour la protéger, elle rétorque qu'elle peut se battre seule.

\- La situation est très dangereuse, on ne sait pas ce qui peut vous arriver.

\- Je suis la princesse de ce royaume ! Je sais me battre ! s'exclame Zelda.

\- Vous êtes une femme.

\- Et alors ?

Zelda est offusquée, si c'était un homme, on l'aurait laissé se battre comme tout le monde. Sa mère l'a élevé comme un guerrier, un homme les autres diraient, elle a appris à Zelda à se battre et qu'elle pourra faire comme les garçons. Elle est peut-être féminine, mais elle sait se battre et élabore toutes les stratégies. La princesse va affronter Ganondorf, à l'aide de sa rapière, le héros la suit, pour l'aider, comme toujours, il est fidèle au souverain. L'ennemi ricane en voyant les deux Hyliens, il leur fait une remarque :

\- Tu as amené la princesse, c'est bien, je vais pouvoir la tuer plus facilement.

\- Non ! C'est toi qui va mourir ordure ! hurle Link.

Il fait un coup d'estoc, Ganondorf esquive, les deux Hyliens sont réunis, il peut prendre leurs Triforces, Lana a celle de la force, elle fait tout pour la garder, Ghirahim la menace avec son sabre.

Lana reste face à Ghirahim, en lui lançant des sorts puissants, ça ne suffit pas, Darunia la pousse par terre pour la protéger, mais le seigneur démoniaque lui plante sa lame dans le ventre. Elle hurle à l'agonie, le sang coule sur ses vêtements, elle place ses mains sur la blessure comme pour la guérir mais c'est impossible. Darunia frappe Ghirahim, il rate son coup, le démon aux cheveux gris clair se téléporte, le roi des Gorons entre dans une colère noire, il en a assez de voir ses alliés mourir. Il fait son attaque la plus puissante pour affaiblir l'ennemi, il se bat sans relâche, il voit la sorcière décéder sur le sol, il ne peut rien faire. Proxie essaie d'aider Lana en utilisant sa magie, rien n'y fait, elle perd trop de sang. Une mare rouge se forme autour de son cadavre.

Link continue de se battre contre Ganondorf, Zelda va aider Darunia en difficulté face à Ghirahim, elle arrive par l'arrière et elle le tue avec vivacité, en plein dans le cœur. La princesse a un haut le cœur en voyant Lana morte, elle sait très bien qui l'a tué, la voilà vengé. La blonde reste devant Lana un moment, Darunia lui crie qu'il n'y a pas le temps et qu'il faut affronter Ganondorf, qui a changé d'apparence et qui est devenu le terrible Ganon. Zelda prévient Link de la mort de Lana, la rage monte en lui, il faut venger ses amis, venger le peuple d'Hyrule.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! s'époumone Link.

Ganon répond en grognant d'un air menaçant, il se met à courir vers Darunia, le héros lui hurle de se protéger et de s'enfuir, le Goron fait des roulades pour partir le plus loin possible, Link reprend espoir, ainsi que la princesse Zelda. Leurs visages s'assombrissent quand ils ne voient pas Darunia revenir. Link marmonne une injure, en serrant le manche de l'épée de légende très fort dans sa main gauche.

Le Goron et sa bonne humeur ne reviendront jamais… Link et Zelda se regardent désespérés, ils doivent résister, pour Hyrule. Ganon revient, les deux Hyliens pointent leurs armes vers lui, ils courent vers lui, en exprimant leur rage, qu'ils ont accumulé depuis tout ce temps. Link blesse le bras de Ganon, en donnant un coup très fort, Zelda fait de même, en enfonçant sa rapière dans la jambe du monstre. Il hurle de douleur, de courroux, il manque d'empaler Zelda avec ses défenses, elle esquive. Link se sent bien, il reprend la confiance, il affaibli Ganon de plus en plus, il est aussi aidé de la princesse. Elle sent la motivation de Link, elle attaque le mieux qu'elle peut, elle utilise toutes les techniques de combat qu'elle a appris. Zelda regarde Link dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus ciel, si envoûtants. Elle est distraite pendant une seconde, Ganon la frappe d'une force monumentale, elle se fait éjecter sur le sol terreux. Le monstre hurle, fier de son attaque, il avait prévu son coup. Zelda s'est mal rattrapé, elle essaie de se lever, impossible, sa robe a été déchiré par les griffes de la créature, elle saigne. Link court vers elle, paniqué. Elle est gravement blessée, les griffures profondes et la chute lui ont fait du mal, elle ne peut bouger. Le héros la porte, il s'éclipse le plus loin possible de Ganon, pour éviter de se faire massacrer. Zelda lui conseille d'aller au château, dans sa chambre, cette partie du palais n'a pas été contrôlé par Ganondorf. Link se hâte, il veut protéger la princesse d'Hyrule, il faut sauver le royaume. Sans souverain, le royaume peinera à tenir en place.

Link dépose Zelda sur son lit, il a les mains pleines de sang de la princesse, elle risque de s'évanouir, elle en a perdu beaucoup. Il veut soigner Zelda mais sa tenue ne lui permet pas, il souhaite la déshabiller, il préfère la prévenir.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez bouger ? Pouvez-vous vous déshabiller seule ?

\- Non… Aide-moi !

Le héros exécute son ordre, il la déshabille entièrement, il voit son corps couvert de sang, elle a fait une hémorragie, elle se sent très faible. Il lui nettoie les plaies, il les panse, puis il lui donne une robe de nuit, qu'elle enfile avec difficulté, elle a mal partout. Le saignement va cesser grâce aux bandages qu'il a fait, il a utilisé divers tissus et vêtements de Zelda. Link lui fait boire de l'eau, pour ne pas qu'elle se déshydrate.

\- Ils sont tous morts, c'est de ma faute, je ne les ai pas protégé ! pleure Zelda.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute ! Ganondorf est très puissant, il a failli vous tuer. Il a donné de la force à des sbires, nos amis ont eu du mal à affronter leur puissance.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Il faudra que je retourne au combat.

\- Reposez-vous. Vous n'êtes pas en état.

La princesse pleure, sans arrêt, Link est impuissant face à ça, elle est allongée dans son lit, elle essaie parfois de se relever et insiste pour aller combattre.

\- Zelda arrêtez, c'est impossible ! Vous êtes blessée !

\- Je m'en fiche ! Mes parents doivent avoir honte de moi, je ne suis pas fichue de garder le royaume en bon état, si seulement j'étais morte…

\- Ne dites pas ça, on va réussir ! Il faut que vous vous reposiez et on ira combattre ensemble ! l'encourage Link.

La mort de sa nourrice, plus de ses amis et son royaume en pleine destruction, elle est perdue, déprimée, elle veut abandonner. Elle regarde Link dans les yeux, elle est comme envoûtée, elle lui dit, en prenant sa main et en la caressant :

\- Tes yeux sont si magnifiques… Ils me distraient beaucoup.

\- Les vôtres aussi. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer.

\- Non, reste avec moi, je ne veux plus être seule.

Zelda serre fort la main de Link dans la sienne, il prend une chaise et s'installe à son chevet.

Dans la nuit, Link a laissé Zelda seule, il est parti combattre le démon qui est en train de détruire Hyrule. La princesse dort profondément, elle récupère peu à peu de ses blessures. Le héros retourne sur le champ de bataille et voit le cadavre de Lana, il le prend et le dépose dans un endroit isolé, pour ne pas qu'il se fasse détruire. Il ne peut creuser de tombe, il n'a aucune pelle et tout le monde a déserté le royaume. Le sol est recouvert de cadavres, d'Hyliens comme de monstres, une odeur pestilentielle se dégage des corps inanimés. Link se motive et il va vers Ganon, qui attaque un village.

\- Je suis de retour, pour t'achever ! hurle le chevalier.

Il pense à Zelda, ses amis décédés, sa colère s'intensifie, il veut juste rétablir la paix dans ce royaume. Il utilise toute sa force pour affaiblir le boss, l'épée l'aide beaucoup, elle est très puissante. Il prie Hylia dans sa tête, pour avoir de l'espoir et réussir. Link attaque aléatoirement, en esquivant les coups de monstre, qui lui hurle dessus.

Il a beau attaquer, toujours rien, Ganon a toujours de l'énergie, il est seul face à ce démon, le héros commence à fatiguer, il a du mal à respirer.

\- Je ne vais pas abandonner… Je dois le faire pour Zelda…

Le blond sent qu'il va tomber, sa gorge est sèche et il a la tête qui tourne, il essaie de s'échapper, il s'est surestimé. Ganon rapproche sa gueule du héros, il donne un coup d'épée vers l'avant, ça lui coupe un peu le palais, il crie de douleur. Link profite pour partir d'ici, il ne tiendra jamais. Il a menti à Zelda, il lui a promis de rester avec elle et il est parti. C'est pour le bien du royaume après tout.


	4. Chapitre 4 bleu cyan

CHAPITRE 4 bleu cyan

Link rentre en silence dans la chambre de Zelda, c'est raté, elle se réveille et se demande où il était, elle le sait très bien malheureusement.

\- J'étais dehors.

\- Ne me mens pas, tu as du sang sur tes vêtements ! Tu es retourné combattre cette horreur, tu m'as laissé seule !

\- Vous dormiez, donc je…

La princesse est en colère après Link, elle a surtout peur pour lui, elle retient ses larmes et se remet sous sa couette.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle ne répond pas, blottie contre son oreiller, en étouffant ses pleurs. Il lui conseille de dormir, ils reparleront de ça demain. Link retire ses vêtements souillés, il garde son pantalon et il va s'allonger sur le lit, près de Zelda. Il commence à s'endormir mais il se réveille aussitôt, à cause des pleurs de la princesse.

\- Calmez-vous… Je suis là maintenant.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, j'ai peur pour toi, tu dois le savoir…

Il lui dépose un bisou sur le front en réponse, elle est interloquée, pourquoi il lui a fait ça ? Elle se sent bizarre, elle avait besoin de réconfort.

\- Merci…

\- Ce n'est rien !

Ils s'endorment ensuite.

Le lendemain, Zelda arrive enfin à sortir de son lit, elle a quand même un peu de difficulté. Elle remarque que Link n'arrête pas de se gratter la tête frénétiquement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? As-tu des poux ?

\- Non, n'importe quoi ? Pourquoi aurais-je des parasites ?

La princesse se rapproche de lui et lui enlève son bonnet, elle voit pleins de petites bêtes dans ses cheveux blonds.

\- Il va falloir mettre du produit, il y en a peut-être à l'infirmerie.

\- Euh…

\- Link, je n'ai pas envie que tu me donnes des poux, vu la longueur de mes cheveux, c'est ça ou je te rase les cheveux.

Link quitte la chambre en bougonnant, il se demande bien quel genre de produit c'est… Elle lui dit que c'est un flacon violet, avec un dessin d'insecte mort, on ne peut pas faire plus explicite. Il a dormi dans ses draps, Zelda les retire, ils sont aussi tâchés de son sang, quand elle était blessée.

Le héros revient avec le produit, elle le prend et déclare :

\- Enroule-toi dans une serviette, va dans la baignoire, je vais te faire le soin. Ca risque de piquer le cuir chevelu car il y a différentes herbes dedans, ainsi que de l'huile.

Il s'exécute, il se déshabille et se met dans la baignoire, comme la princesse lui a dit, elle arrive dans la salle de bain, elle s'agenouille derrière lui et regarde ses cheveux. Elle fait couler de l'eau et humidifie sa chevelure.

\- Mon pauvre, tu es infesté… J'espère que tu n'as rien dans les intestins.

\- C'est-à-dire ? répond le chevalier inquiet.

\- Des vers. As-tu des problèmes digestifs ?

Zelda s'improvise infirmière et elle veut voir s'il n'a aucun problème, alors qu'elle était gravement mal il y a trois jours.

\- Oui, j'ai juste la diarrhée.

\- Juste ? Mais c'est grave ! Tu risques de mourir si tu ne te soignes pas ! C'est pour ça que tu as perdu du poids !

Ca énerve Link ce comportement de protection incessant de Zelda, il est en bonne santé.

\- Bon, vous avez fini de faire votre doctoresse ? râle Link.

\- Oui, je m'occupe de tes jolis cheveux maintenant !

Elle répand le produit sur ses cheveux, il a envie de se gratter, c'est juste insupportable. Il se calme quand Zelda commence à masser son crâne.

\- Ca fait du bien !

\- C'est normal mais ça va piquer au bout d'un moment.

Elle continue de masser sa tête, pour bien faire agir le mystérieux mélange, puis elle met une autre serviette sur les cheveux du héros.

\- Voilà, maintenant, il faut patienter une demi-heure, viens, il faut que tu prennes d'autres médicaments !

Il ne comprend pas l'obstination de Zelda pour le soigner et s'occuper de lui.

\- Link, tu es mon seul espoir ! Et tu m'as aidé, donc je fais de même. C'est un vermifuge très puissant fais attention.

Link se sent vraiment comme un pouilleux, qui a attrapé tous les parasites existants et imaginables, il n'est pas digne d'être le héros, il n'arrête pas d'échouer, impossible de battre Ganon. Zelda reste toujours éclatante à ses yeux, même si elle est très fatiguée et son corps est recouvert de cicatrice. Zelda le sort de ses pensées :

\- Link ? Tu es revenu, bon, par contre, tu verras dans tes selles…

\- Non mais je ne veux pas savoir taisez-vous, la coupe Link.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être agressif ! Je te préviens de ce qui va arriver ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses manger par des parasites !

Il se tait et prend le médicament, en la regardant mal.

\- Arrête ça, je t'aime bien, mais là, tu fais l'enfant.

« je t'aime bien », il se rend compte qu'elle tient vraiment à lui et il fait n'importe quoi.

\- Je suis désolé, merci pour tout.

\- C'est un plaisir de t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le devoir d'une princesse, d'aider ses sujets. Je pense que je peux retourner combattre, je me sens mieux !

Les deux guerriers sont retournés sur le champ de bataille, plus déterminés que jamais à sauver leur royaume. Le royaume ne ressemble plus à ce qu'il était, il est dévasté, tout est désert, seulement Ganon qui règne et assoit son pouvoir en détruisant tout. Zelda est à l'affut, elle reste très vigilante, elle est prête à attaquer, elle reste tout de même près de Link. La princesse va attaquer le monstre, en renforçant sa rapière de sa magie. Elle n'en peut plus de ce fléau qui ronge Hyrule, elle veut agir, venger tous ses amis et ses parents, à qui elle a promis de garder le royaume en paix. Ils utilisent le pouvoir de leur Triforce respectives mais ce n'est pas assez puissant, Ganondorf a récupéré celle de la Force et ses pouvoirs sont très puissants.

La princesse est la première à attaquer, en pointant sa rapière vers Ganon, sauf qu'il l'attrape avec l'un de ses pattes et menace de l'écraser entre ses griffes. Elle hurle au secours, Link fait tout pour l'aider, il tranche l'épaisse peau du sanglier démoniaque.

\- Lâche-la !

La blonde fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour se libérer, elle enfonce sa rapière dans sa main, il finit par la lancer violemment sur le sol, elle a du mal à se relever.

\- Ca va ? demande Link, ne mourrez pas !

\- Non je ne vais pas mourir !

Du sang s'écoule de sa bouche, pendant qu'elle sourit, elle lui promet qu'elle va se relever et se battre, Link continue de combattre le mal. Zelda a mal partout, elle a reçu un choc, c'est comme si ses os tremblaient et allaient se décrocher. Elle ne s'est pas remise de sa blessure, elle a menti à Link, pour continuer de combattre.

\- Zelda !

Elle est à terre et ne bouge plus, le héros va l'aider et l'amène loin de ce monstre.

\- Vous n'étiez pas en état de combattre, vous m'avez menti !

Elle ne répond pas, son pouls est bas, ses yeux sont clos.

Il la ramène dans son lit, tel un prince le ferait dans les contes de fées, sauf que Zelda est mal en point, du sang n'arrête pas de couler de sa bouche. Elle ne bouge plus du tout, sa poitrine se soulève légèrement, ce qui montre qu'elle respire.

\- Parlez-moi, je vous en supplie.

\- Je… je ne peux pas…

Elle se met à pleurer, elle a affreusement mal, elle ne peut l'exprimer, elle est comme paralysée. Zelda prend la main de Link et la met contre son cœur, pour lui dire qu'elle est vivante. Link retire sa main gêné, elle la serre dans sa main gauche, signe qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il parte.

\- D'accord, je reste ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle essaie de sourire, mais elle laisse sa tête tomber sur son oreiller. Il reste près d'elle, il la laisse dormir. Il va passer la nuit à prier la Déesse Hylia pour que Zelda se rétablisse.

Le lendemain, il se réveille avant elle et il la réveille doucement, pour voir si elle va mieux. Zelda peut enfin parler, mais elle a toujours ces douleurs affreuses.

\- Link, je dois te dire quelque chose…

Il opine et l'écoute attentivement, par peur de ce qu'elle va lui dire.

\- Je vais mourir… je me sens partir… Tu dois savoir une chose, ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours.

\- Moi aussi je vous aime ! Zelda s'il vous plaît ! Ne mourrez pas ! supplie Link.

\- Adieu mon amour.

Link hurle à s'en détruire les cordes vocales, il pleure, sa bien-aimée ne peut mourir. Il fait un câlin à son corps encore chaud, il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. Il pose sa tête contre sa poitrine, son cœur ne bat plus, sa respiration s'est arrêté. La princesse est morte, c'est la fin d'Hyrule, le royaume va régner dans le chaos éternel.

Link n'accepte pas sa mort, c'est injuste, il frappe tout ce qu'il trouve, la tristesse l'envahit. Link essaie toujours de réveiller Zelda, en lui parlant, la secouant. Rien. Il tremble, des spasmes secoue son corps, des larmes ne font que couler, ses amis, maintenant celle qu'il aime ? C'en est trop pour lui. Il va sur le lit près de Zelda, en prenant l'épée de légende, il reste quelques minutes, à observer son amante défunte, elle a l'air si paisible et tranquille.

Elle est belle, comme la Déesse, qui doit sûrement la voir maintenant. Link serre l'épée dans sa main gauche, il tourne la lame vers lui, qu'il enfonce dans son ventre, il hurle de douleur, du sang s'écoule abondamment. Le liquide rouge coule sur sa tunique verte, des gouttes coulent sur les draps, le héros regarde le sang ruisseler sur lui. C'est intriguant, ça fait une cascade écarlate dévalant sur ses muscles. Ses larmes salées se mêlent au sang et à quelques organes qui sont sortis de son ventre. Ses yeux se convulsent, Link meurt après avoir retiré la lame de sa chair. L'hémorragie était une souffrance infernale, qui l'a mené doucement vers la mort. Il est endormi près de sa princesse, son bras s'est placé sur celui de Zelda, comme s'ils se faisaient un câlin. Ils sont unis pour toujours, jusque dans la tombe.

Le royaume s'est retrouvé dans le chaos, Ganondorf a pris le contrôle du palais, il a cherché partout Link et Zelda, pour les tuer de ses mains, il est allé instinctivement dans la chambre de la princesse. Il ouvre la porte, il n'y a personne, juste du sang séché sur les draps du lit.

Fin. 


End file.
